The Hatake Twins
by Hector Flores
Summary: What would be so different if Naruto and Kakashi were twin brothers? What if Naruto loved a kind, caring and sweet young woman, and what if Obito liked the very same woman? How would the story play out? What do you say we find out.


I don't own Naruto series in any format, this is fan fiction.

By the end of the second world war, Konoha had emerged victorious and gained a very important ally. The once enemy Suna became their newest ally after they saw their strength and skill in the war. Naturally people in Suna did not all agree, some still hated Konoha for killing so many of their ninja. Specially the one they called the white fang.

Sakumo Hatake was considered a living hero by his village. He fought and won against impossible odds, but again there were people who did not like him in Konoha too. Specially since there was a rumor that he was having a romantic relationship with the daughter of Lady Chiyo of Suna.

It was love at first sight, Chinaya was stunned that she was feeling such strong attraction towards an enemy at the time, she even faked failing over a dozen assassination missions, which turned out to be nothing more than romantic dates. Sakumo at the end of the last battle did something that made Chiyo speechless, he took her daughter in her arms and kissed her with such passion some of the women in both sides wishes it had happened to them too.

Sakumo proposed to her right on the spot. Chinaya accepted and the two becoming engaged became the reason behind the alliance between the two former enemies. Chinaya looked beautiful in her wedding dress, her long blond hair done in an elegant way, the dressed hugged her figure in ways that made Sakumo wished the ceremony was over all ready, he did not like the looks some of the men were giving her.

The marriage ceremony was done in Konoha, Chiyo did not attend, since she did not approve of the relationship at all. She stayed home with her son, who from that moment on when asked she would always say she had no daughter.

As time went by and Sakumo was named Commander of the ninja of Konoha, they couple made friends with a few of the other families around their home. First was Mikoto Uchiha, she made friends with her early since she was one of the few ladies that did not reject her when she moved to Konoha.

Being married already she introduced her to the much feared red death of Konoha, a woman with so much energy she also called the hyperactive knucklehead of Konoha, Kushina Uzumaki. The three women became good friends. They often talked about their troubles and would sometimes help each other with advice or a helping hand.

Of their husbands only Minato became friends with Sakumo. According to Fugaku he simply did not have time to waste on making friends with a Hatake. Sakumo realized that of they were not Uchiha, Fugaku would consider them barely people.

The couples much like people would expect ended up having their children pretty close of each other. Kushina was the one that decided to wait, she told them that she had to consider the possibility that Kyuubi would break out since the seal weakened during childbirth.

So in the end Mikoto and Chinaya gave birth to their children in the same month. Mikoto had a boy she named Itachi, but the biggest surprise was Chinaya had twins, one with white hair like his father and the other blonde hair like herself. One she named Kakashi, the other Naruto. Mikoto one day asked why she named her eldest son Naruto?

She told her it was the name of the main character of a book she was reading during her pregnancy. The adventures of the gutsy ninja. Mikoto became the godmother of Naruto, and Kushina became the godmother of Kakashi. Chinaya became the godmother of Itachi. Kushina promised that she would be the godmother of her second child, if she ever decide to have one.

Naruto growing up was always too serious for a little boy, he loved to read but he read only books that could only be called textbooks. He had an entire bookshelf of scrolls regarding everything from anatomy to history. He also trained heavily with his brother. Sakumo used to say that his boys simply loved to play ninja.

The real surprise was that Kakashi also liked to read books as well, only they were more romance books, adventure books, and even a few mystery novels. Naruto often had to scream on how laid back his brother was. Kakashi often scratched the back of his head and asked what the big deal was.

The boys entered the Academy and it was then they met two people that would affect their lives from then on. First it was Obito Uchiha, or like Kakashi called him the emo prince. The second was Rin. Naruto could not remember meeting such a cute girl before. Rin also felt that Naruto was actually someone she would get along. She heard from her friends that he loved to read as much as she did.

The Academy classes were boring to Naruto, after all he already knew the class materials by heart. The teachers would always tell him, that they actually would give him a harder exam if he did not pay attention. So Naruto called the teachers lecture time as his unofficial nap time.

Obito did not like that about him, if he planned to be a ninja, he should at least pay attention in class. Little did he know that the reason he slept so much was because he trained so much, that his body demanded that he take the naps.

"Naruto are you actually trying to get the title of dead last, or are you just stupid? " Obito clearly wanted to know what was going in the guys head." How about this we wait for the next exam, who ever gets to lower grade, buys the winner a meal of his choice?" Obito took that bet.

The final exam came and much to everyones surprise Naruto got top grades, even after he got a much tougher test than the rest. In the physical exam he got perfect scores in his physical skills test and his aim. In taijutsu he was only tied with his brother.

Obito knew that he had lost, and was not happy about it. "So what do you want to eat?" Obito was ready, he believed the blonde idiot would ask for the most expensive thing ever. "I am feeling like having some Miso Ramen. Hey guys why don't you join us?" Rin and his brother decided that it was a good idea to have some Ramen.

The four kids went down to the place Obito did not expect. The place was called Ichiraku and it was a not very well known Ramen stand. Obito could not understand why Naruto picked such a cheap place, until the owner and cook of the place welcomed both Rin, and Naruto.

"well if it isn't my most favorite customers. Rin you will have your usual chicken and pork Ramen, and Naruto you will make your fish and Miso Ramen then? So what will your friends have? " Obito had some Miso Ramen and Kakashi had one with beef and menma, which was cooked bamboo.

" Naruto why did you pick this place? " Obito asked clearly not figuring it out. Naruto smiled and to him something that simply made him laugh." Cause I happen to like this place. You like this place too don't you Rin? I often come here after a long training session. I burn a lot of calories with my workout. "

" True, and most of all it is pretty healthy, a balance meal in a single bowel. We got our starches, proteins, vegetables and add a cup of juice and it is a complete meal. But you know Naruto you should not eat alone. Next time invite me, it could be a date. "

Obito nearly choked on his food as he heard Rin say that." I would also like to invite you to train together more often, but people might think us as a couple if we did. " Rin laughed as Naruto said something so obvious, " If they think that why not make it official? Do you find me attractive like I do you? Do you love me? "

Naruto could not help but to blush as he began to answer both questions as yes inside his head. " Hey do you mind I am trying to eat here. You two feel the need to speak of corny things do it when I can't listen. " Obito was upset that she asked Naruto and not him.

"We got a long time before we can be a couple, but yes I would like to take you out on a date." Rin was happy that he had practically agreed to be her boyfriend. He walked her home and waited for Obito to go before he gave her a quick good night kiss.

From that day on Obito would constantly try to outdo Naruto, Rin was pretty happy with her relationship with Naruto, and Naruto actually enjoyed every moment of their dates. It was only till graduation that Obito wished he had focused more on studies, and less on trying to make his look like a total loser in front of Rin. Naruto was declared rookie of the year, Rin was declared kunoichi of the year and Obito was declared dead last. Which means the three of them were placed in the one team.

If that was not bad enough, the reason he was named dead last was not because of his physical skills test or his usage weapons and taijutsu. It was because he got a 70 on his written exam about the history of the village.

The person that would teach and supervise the team was also not someone they expected. Turns out his father wanted to make sure they learned correctly and so Sakumo Hatake became their teacher.

The upside of it was that Naruto got to spend more time with his dad, the downside was that Obito could keep trying to sabotage Naruto's many attempts at being romantic. For some odd reason Obito always seemed to fail.

Sakumo decided that the perfect test of the teams teamwork was the bell test. He told them not to eat and to show up to training ground number seven bright and early the next morning. Naruto knew something was up with the don't eat comment so he made sure to pack a few lunches in a scroll before he went to bed.

He woke up bright and early and on his way he saw Rin actually looking around. "Did you miss something Rin?" Rin jumped up in the air as she was surprised by her boyfriend's sudden appearance. "Naruto you scared me. I know this little kitty cat that likes to come here so I always give him something to eat and try to make him feel happy."

Naruto smiled and kissed her lips, something she was happy to receive early in the morning. "I swear Rin if you get any sweeter, I am going to end up having diabetes. Cause I sure can't get enough of you." Rin looked embarrassed and punched him lightly on the shoulder before grabbing him and also kissing him.

The two left to find Obito waiting for them and as they got over with the greetings, Naruto tossed them a sandwich each and told them to eat up. " Naruto you fool your own father told us to skip our breakfast for a reason." Naruto took the sandwich bag from the floor where Obito threw it, and he cut it in half and gave a half to Rin.

"My dad is planing something for us, if you want to be malnourished when you end up fighting him, that is your call Obito, but don't blame me if we end up back in the Academy because of you. " That is when Obito pictured his mother's reaction to him being sent back because he failed.

He quickly took both halves from Rin and Naruto and began to eat fast. Naruto and Rin ate theirs and we're having some water from their canteen. Obito finished and was drinking water by the time Sakumo showed up.

Unknown to them he actually saw the entire scene with the sandwiches and was a little surprised to see that Naruto actually figured it out.. He would have to kick up the exam to truly make them go against each other.. He reduced the bells form three to two normally. But seeing that his son came expecting something he reduced the bells to one. "Let's see how they deal with this.."

Sakumo jumped down from a nearby tree branch and nearly made Obito choke on his water. "Sorry I was late but I just remembered something important. We never did the introductions did we? My bad I guess I was so excited to teach my son that I sort of forgot to do that, but better late than never before we go on, and give a chance for Obito to catch his breath. "

" I will go first, Sakumo Hatake, I like training and development of new lightning techniques, I do not like backstabbing and greedy people, my dream is to live long and see both my kids live a happy life with someone special. You next from left to right. "

" Obito Uchiha, I like genjutsu and training in the use of the sharingan, I dislike cold food and loud people. My dream is to be the best ANBU there is. " He looked at Naruto. " I am Naruto Hakate, I like Rin, ramen and training. I dislike sexist Jenks who thinks girls are inferior and criminals. My dream is to be one day ANBU Captain and make Konoha safe for everyone. "

Rin was blushing as she heard her boyfriend say he liked her. " Rin Nohara, I like Naruto, training and learning how to heal people. I dislike guys who do not want to help around the house, and to waste food or money. My dream is to marry and have a loving family."

Sakumo wanted to tease her that she was actually looking at Naruto when she said that last part. "Good dreams all of you, now come reality. You three need to get this bell from me, and you only got two hours to do it. The one who gets it I will train the other two can go back to the Academy."

"Before you even ask, I am very busy and so I wanted only to take Naruto to train since he is my kid. But seeing that you all are serious about being ninja I decided to do this and give each a shot at becoming my student. Come at me and don't hold anything back.. Or you three will fail. "


End file.
